


Every Inch

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dan Howell, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Having sex with Phil for the first time comes with pleasant surprises.





	Every Inch

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and uploaded in February of 2014. This was when the whole size kink trope was big on tumblr. This fic makes me cringe but I said I'd transfer over every single fic and try not to change them when I did.
> 
> Original A/N: Looks like that someone is me. I whipped this up as fast as I could so, I hope you enjoy it! This fic was one more bad analogy from becoming a crack fic. (Sorry it’s been uploaded so late)

**Prompt** :

* * *

 

Dan loved every single inch of Phil.

There was just something about his big vibrant blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair that did it for him. Not to mention his narrow hips, and long legs, qnd his shoulders; Dan could write a five page paper on just how broad and muscular they are.

To Dan, Phil’s whole body was a work of art.

He couldn’t wait for the day he finally got to see _all_ of it. Dan just wanted Phil naked so that he could run his hands _all_ over his body. Not just his chest and upper body but his legs and everything in between. 

And it looked like that day would be today.

Dan had been waiting for this night for an eternity and it would have been an understatement to say that he was anything less than excited yet slightly nervous.

Dan rested his forehead on Phil’s giggling slightly as Phil carried him to their room.

“Are you as excited as I am?” Dan asked.

Phil chucked pecked his lips. “Of course I am,” Phil said as he rubbed his nose against Dan’s. 

“Good.” Dan murmured, as he traced his finger along Phil’s jawline. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly; pressing his lips gently against Phil’s, smiling the slightest as he did.

When the couple finally got to their room Phil laid Dan onto the bed. Dan couldn’t help but chuckle as Phil crawled up to him.

“Don’t laugh; I’m trying to be sexy,” Phil said, giggling himself. 

“I’m sorry, You’re just so cute.” Dan said leaning up to kiss him.

Phil pulled away to kiss Dan’s neck. His lips brushed lightly against the skin, allowing his warm breath to send shivers all across Dan’s body. Dan gasped as he ran his hands along Phil’s arms.

Phil smirked, as he stopped the kisses. He then coaxed Dan’s shirt off before removing his own.

“You have the most beautiful skin,” Dan said softly as he ran his finger along Phil’s chest and down his stomach, after circling it around his nipples.

“Well, you have the prettiest chocolate eyes ever,” Phil said, as he leant in and kissed him, rolling his hips against Dan’s.

Dan moaned, placing his hands on Phil’s bum urging him to grind his hips into him again but more roughly. He knew it would feel even better when they finally ditched their jeans and pants.

Phil stopped his movements and undid the button on Dan’s jeans. He unzipped them slowly while making eye contact with Dan. He practically ripped the tight garment off of him before throwing them off the side of the bed.

“I hope you didn’t rip those,” Dan said with a chuckle.

“I promise I didn’t,” Phil said, as he started running his hand along the bulge in Dan’s pants.

Dan let out a shaky breath. “Oh no you don’t,” He said, as he sat up and pinned Phil so that he was on his back. “These are coming off too.” Dan said pulling at the fabric.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. “Okay darling,” Phil said, after stealing a quick kiss.

Dan undid Phil’s belt and unzipped his jeans. He looked up to Phil and winked before pulling them off. Dan was just about to make another comment when he noticed the size of the bulge in Phil’s pants.

“ _Fucking hell_." Dan murmured as he ran his hand along it. "Where and how the fuck do you hide that?” Dan thought out loud as he gripped it.

Phil titled his head up as a faint blush crept across his cheeks. “Uhhmm.. _Surprise_?…” Phil said sheepishly.

“Surprise indeed.” Dan said, as he gripped his clothed length and started to stroke it. He needed to see the _whole_ thing. Dan hooked his fingers into the waistband of Phil’s pants, and swiftly pulled them off.

Dan’s eyes nearly fell out of his head.

He’d never seen a cock this big in his life. Hell, he’d never been fucked by a dick this big but that was certainly changing today. Just looking at it made his whole body tremble. It had to be at least eight inches. It was just so long and _veiny._ But the _girth._ Phil’s dick made his look like a baby carrot. 

Dan sat on Phil’s legs as he traced his fingers along Phil’s dick in awe. "Holy shit.“ Dan practically whispered. How the hell was he going to get _that_  in him? Well, it didn’t matter because all he knew was he wanted it inside of him; _deep_ inside of him. He had to suck it,  _no deep throat it_ , there was no way he wasn’t going to.

"Uhm, Dan?” Phil asked nervously. Dan hadn’t really said anything and was sort of just staring at his cock. He was hoping he hadn’t put him off having sex with him.

“Jesus christ Phil. Why have you kept this "monster cock” a secret from me?“ Dan said, as he started pumping Phil’s cock.

"I don’t know, because we weren’t having sex then?” Phil breathed, as the sensation of Dan’s fingers traveled all around his body.

“We could’ve been.” Dan fired back.

“I guess I was afraid you’d be scared to have sex with me?” Phil confessed.

“Scared? Are you kidding me?” Dan scoffed.

“I mean yeah,” Phil said, turning even redder.

“Well let me tell you something Phil, if anything I’m anticipating this even more," 

Phil smiled slightly. _That was a relief. The last guys he’d been with were not up for it._

Dan let go of Phil’s dick and kissed him passionately. "Dicks as amazing as yours are not for hiding baby.” Dan whispered sultrily. He locked eyes with Phil “They’re for deep throating.”

Dan made a trail of kisses down Phil’s stomach down to his cock. He threw Phil another smirk and licked his lips before licking his dick from base to tip.

Phil moaned as he gripped the bedsheets. 

Dan flicked his tongue over his slit, wrapping his lips around his head. Phil looked down at him feeling like he could come just from the sight.

Dan gripped Phil’s hips as he took all of him in, gagging as the sudden sensation on his cock caused Phil to buck his hips.

Phil moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Dan’s throat. He wove his hand into Dan’s hair urging him to keep going.  _He couldn’t remember the last time someone had done this for him, let along this well._  

“Mmph… Dan.” Phil breathed out softly.

Dan began to bob his head and moan to send vibrations up Phil’s cock, swallowing every so of often as he did.

Phil bit his lip as he stared down at Dan’s mouth. Tugging at his hair, telling him to come off.

After a few more seconds Dan pulled completely off Phil, flicking his tongue over the slit again as he sucked some air into his lungs. He wiped his mouth.

“Fuck, I love you so much right now.” Phil panted.

“Yeah?” Dan said as he crawled back up to Phil. “Show me how much you love me Phil. Fuck all of your love into me,” Dan hissed.

“ _Kinky_.” Phil cooed. He kissed Dan tenderly. “Well, if you insist.” He said smugly. 

Dan chuckled and laid back down on the bed, while Phil grabbed the lube from the drawer. Phil removed Dan’s pants before squirting the lube onto his fingers.

 “Just to warn you, the last guy I had sex with cried,” Phil confessed, as he worked it to warm it up.

“I don’t even fucking care.” Dan groaned.  _The thought of Phil’s dick making someone cry was inexplicably hot._ “Plus, I’m not a little bitch; I can take it.”

 "If you say so.“ Phil chuckled as he got back on to the bed. "Ready?” He asked.

As soon as Dan nodded, Phil moved his finger to circle Dan’s hole, rubbing it teasingly along the outside.

“Is this alright?"Phil asked, sliding the tip of his finger inside, circling around.

Dan’s breathing hitched. “Yes.”

“Just making sure.” Phil said as he pushed his finger in all the way up to his knuckle before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second, and then a third.

“Ahh..” Dan breathed out as he arched his back.

Phil pumped his fingers rough and fast a for just about another minute before pulling them out completely. _That should be fine._

Dan breathed out frustratedly at the absence of Phil’s fingers. He propped himself up on one elbow. “How do you want me?” Dan asked huskily.

“On your back is fine,” Phil said, as he lubed up his length. He lined himself up with Dan.

“Are you sure about this? I mean I don’t mind bottoming.” Phil proposed.

“Shut up and get that inside of me, so that you can fuck me with that monster cock of yours,” Dan hissed desperately.

“So bossy.” Phil mumbled.

Phil moved so that just the tip was inside of Dan, causing both of them to moan. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s hips. He locked eyes with Dan as he slowly pushed in a little deeper.

As Phil pushed in deeper and deeper into him, Dan’s eyes fluttered shut and small little breathes escaped his mouth. No amount of stretching could’ve ever prepared him for Phil. He’d never felt his walls be stretched so far and could’ve never imagined how amazing it felt. With every inch deeper Phil pushed into him, Dan gripped the sheets a little harder. He’d yet to start moving and it already felt beyond incredible. He could barely wait before he started moving, because he knew it was going to be absolutely mind-blowing.

As soon as Phil was all the way inside of Dan, he felt him relax around him. He slowly pulled out, and then back in.  

“Phil…” Dan mewled.

As Phil slowly created a pace, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. 

Phil moaned as he rolled his thrusts in and out of Dan.

Dan moaned along with him, and tightened his grip around Phil as he started to move a little bit faster, and harder. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that it hurt, but the pure pleasure it was creating was enough for him to not even think about it.

As Phil built up his speed he leant forward and kissed Dan’s neck, sucking it softly. He gave him a quick peck, before resting his head on Dan’s forehead, making eye contact with Dan’s blown brown ones,  as he tried to keep his movements smooth, yet intense.

Dan started to meet him as he came down, his hips rolling upwards subconsciously as he concentrated on the waves of pleasure that surged through his body as Phil fucked him.

“P-Phil ..F-f-fuck me harder-r!” Dan stuttered between heavy breaths.

Phil smirked as he readjusted himself in an attempt to give Dan what he’d asked for.

"Holy fucking shit…” Dan moaned loudly, as he dug his nails into the top of Phil’s back. The sensation of Phil slamming into him rocked every single part of his body.

Dan let his head fall back again as if it would be easier to suck air into his lungs that way. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Phil kiss the side of his neck. Dan’s moans got louder and more muddled as he drew closer.

A loud wail hit Phil’s ear as he hit Dan’s spot. He grinned his achievement and thrusted even harder and faster, trying to maintain that response.  _He was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow._

“P-Phil ,” Dan spluttered desperately, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body, his moans were laced with every exhale.

“Whenever,” Phil purred, into Dan’s ear. 

“Phil, Fucking- Fuck yes!” Dan barely managed to say as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure and he was momentarily disconnected from the world.  Warmth flooded his stomach, and he reached his climax hardly panting out Phil’s name, his cum hitting his chest.

Feeling Dan clench around him tighter than before, Phil reached his high. He gave a couple of last hard thrusts right into his spot, causing Dan to twitch as he rode out his orgasm.

Phil pulled out of Dan while Dan wiped his cum onto the sheets.

“Real classy Dan,” Phil said as he laid down on his side.

“Shut up.” Dan retorted.

Phil chuckled as he dragged his fingers through the light layer of sweat on Dan’s chest. He cradled Dan’s jaw and kissed him, much slower and sweeter than anytime else today.

“That was—”  Dan started to say, before Phil cut him off with another kiss.

“Yeah.” Phil said, wrapping his arm around Dan’s waist, pulling him close. Their faces were inches apart and Dan just blushed and smiled shyly. “So, I didn’t know you had a thing for big dicks?”  Phil joked lightheartedly.

“Fuck yes I do,” Dan sighed, burrowing his face into Phil’s shoulder. “I’ve never been with someone as big as you and you’ve certainly made this quite the memorable experience.” Dan said with a grin.

Phil giggled. “Glad I could do that for you honey, but you’re definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow and maybe the day after that. Scrap that you’re going to be feeling this for a while,“

"Whatever, it was totally worth it,” Dan mumbled, pressing his lips against Phil’s skin.

“Yeah, it definitely was.” Phil agreed.

Dan smiled and giggled as Phil pulled him closer. He just loved Phil so much.

And now he had eight more inches of Phil to love.


End file.
